And the Never Ending Bickering
by TheSingingPterodactyl
Summary: Jacob and Cassandra have been arguing non-stop, and everyone's tired of it - even Jacob and Cassandra. With both finally just fed up, it seems their true feelings might just come out. Jassandra one-shot.


_A/N: When they argued in the closet in "And the Reunion of Evil" it was adorable and they looked like they would kiss at any moment, so I wrote this. Seemed fitting. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own my cat - but sadly my cat is not this show. No copyright intended._

* * *

The Library was still. Not a noise was made, except for the occasional ruffling of pages being flipped through. Jenkins smiled to himself – this was his ideal day. Cassandra and Stone were off on a mission, and Baird and Ezekiel were off doing research on the impending apocalypse to come. Silence – sweet, peaceful, undisturbed –

The doors of the Annex swung open, Stone coming through with a scowl on his face. Coming closely behind him was a bickering Cassandra. The silence of the library had left them.

"Yes, that's exactly my point!" Jacob shouted back at her.

"Well excuuuse me, Mr. Judgy! You know, you have plenty I could be judging _you_ over!"

Stone scoffed. "Like what?"

"Umm, let's see. Daddy issues? Not being able to commit; emotionally stunted; trust issues? –"

"Okay, one: I ain't any of those things – and two: maybe if you learned how to let some things go-!"

Cassandra looked at him appalled. "Let some things go?" her voice came out as a squeal. "Me? Coming from _you_?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! Coming from the person whose been holding a grudge against _me_ for the past three _years_!"

"Excuse me." Cassandra and Jacob turned their heads to see Jenkins standing beside them, his face clearly showing to be irritated with the two shouting Librarians. "Would you two mind if you continued this … _conversation_ somewhere less … populated?" They then looked around and saw that Jenkins, Baird, and Jones were all staring, Baird looking rather frustrated. Ezekiel, of course, looked more entertained than anything.

They'd been arguing non-stop for the past week, but this time they were on a mission together – and Cassandra of course insisted on using magic again. That ticked off Jacob, which then caused bickering, which led to shouting – and here they were. The team were used to it by now, really. Baird at first tried to end their disputes and calm everyone down, but she then came to the realization that all she was doing was postponing the inevitable. The arguments always started back again, with the result of Cassandra hugging Stone and they apologized and moved on. Only problem was, nothing was ever settled; so the arguments kept on spontaneously throughout the week.

Here they were again, _another_ shouting fit. They all were sick and tired of it, even Cassandra and Stone, honestly. Maybe them more than anyone else. Cassandra hated yelling, especially at Jacob, and Jacob hated seeing Cassandra upset. He yelled quite often, but usually at Jones, Cassandra though … she didn't deserve it. Yet, they always found themselves here, blowing up at each other over who knows what. Jacob wasn't entirely sure what their arguments were even about anymore.

"Yeah, why don't you two just get a room already." Ezekiel smirked.

"Jones," Eve smacked his arm and scowled at him. "Not. Funny." She hissed, clearly eyeing him about something else.

Cassandra normally would be calm by now and hug Jake and move on, but this time was different – this time he had really pushed her buttons.

"No," she looked at Jacob with her arms across her chest and a glare across her eyes. "I think we're through." And she turned away, storming up the stairs of the Annex and making her way deeper in the library.

"Uh oh." Jones said with a whistle. "Good luck with that one, mate."

Stone didn't listen of course – he was too angry with Cassandra. "Don't you think I get a say in when we're through?" he yelled up at her.

Cassandra leaned over the railing and said, "Nope!" Before disappearing. Stone grumbled to himself and marched his way up, following her to finish this argument once and for all.

Baird, Ezekiel, and Jenkins all looked at each other a little worried. "That's going to end like it always does … right?" Jones said.

Eve sighed and shook her head. "For all our sakes, Jones, I certainly hope so."

Jenkins turned back to his books, looking up at them to say, "Only time will tell."

* * *

"Cassandra!" Jacob came storming into the planetarium, somewhere she always seemed to go after an argument. Though usually when Stone came in, it was to apologize. "What the hell was that about?"

Cassandra ignored him, she just looked up in her telescope.

"Cassandra," Jacob growled. "You just going to ignore me now?"

"Yup." She replied, still not looking at him.

"This is ridiculous – _you're_ the one who started all this in this first place and-"

"Me?" She swooped around at that, clearly not in the mood for accusations. "You mean _you,_ right?"

"No, because if ya don't remember, _you_ almost got a us killed!"

"Yes, but I didn't, Jacob. I saved us _both_!"

"Yeah, from the same thing that almost got us killed in the first place! I swear, this is the third time you've pulled something like this!"

"It's not my fault magic is unpredictable, Jake."

"No, but it is your fault for using it even when you know it's going to be unpredictable!"

"We had no choice. It was use magic, or die. I picked magic! I'm so sorry for trying to save our lives!"

"You _always_ pick magic, Cassandra! You don't even try to find another way out of things, you just leave it to magic to do all your dirty work for ya!"

"If that was _really_ true, do you really think I would still have this brain grape sitting on my brain?"

"No, because I think you haven't found a spell to take care of that for ya yet. But when ya do, you'll use it – even if it means compromising _anything_ else in the process."

She looked at him, her eyes becoming foggy with tears. "It's called survival, Jacob! Can you really blame me for not wanting to die?"

"No, Cassandra, but I _can_ blame ya for puttin' little thought into what the consequences are in using a short-cut like magic."

"It's not a short cut, Jacob! It was put into the world for a _reason_!"

"Yeah, and taken out for an even better one!" Jacob let out a huff, then they were just quiet. Cassandra was near tears and Jacob looked like he was fixing to pop a blood vessel. "I just …" he sighed, his voice now soft. "I just don't want to see ya get hurt, Cassie."

Cassandra scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "Are you really going to use that one again?"

His face twisted out of confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always go on about how you just want to protect me. Just _another_ obvious sign that you think I'm fragile and incapable-"

"Not this _again_ –"

"And you seem to think I'm not capable of watching over myself!" She practically screamed over him. "When I gave everyone up for a cure you first said you didn't trust me – but now, now you just act like you can't trust me with myself! You act as if I'm a hazard to my own wellbeing _and_ to the team!"

"You see, _this_ , this is what I meant when I said you should let stuff go."

"Oh, whatever Jacob-!"

"No, you listen to me, Cassandra. I am sick and tired of hearing you accuse me of not trusting you –"

"You said it yourself! Plenty of times!"

"I trust you with my life, Cass!" He spout out, seeing Cassandra's face change from anger to shock. "Do you really not see that? 'Cause I do have faith in you, faith that you'll always _want_ and _try_ to do the right thing. Only problem is, I don't always trust what you find to be the best way. But if you think for even a moment that I don't trust _you_ , or trust that you will always do _anything_ in your power to protect this team, then you don't know me at all." He took a deep breath, his hands resting on his hips. "I wouldn't go on solo missions with you or talk to you about my personal life, or even let you read all my articles if I had one doubt about trusting you."

Cassandra was still, unsure what to say. Finally, she said, "You do a really bad job of showing it."

Jacob let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well, I never said I was any good at showing my feelings to people … 'Specially you." She smiled at him. "I ain't trying to seem like I'm judging you, Cass. I'm just … I'm worried, about what your use of magic could lead to."

"I know, and I appreciate it – I really do, it's sweet. But the more you try to protect me from it the more you make me feel like I'm an overused crayon, ready to snap at any sort of pressure."

Jacob smiled at her metaphor. "Did Baird ever tell you what you were like, as the Librarian in those alternate dimensions she went through?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No, why?"

"She never told me what I was like, but … she told me what you were like. I guess as a sort of warning, to keep you from ever ending up there." He stepped closer to her, closing off some of the gap between them. "She said you had changed, more than any of us, and it was because of magic, Cassie. You had somehow healed yourself from your tumor, but in doing that, that magic had taken away who ya were. You weren't the happy, smiley, compassionate Librarian we all know. It was like the magic stripped you of who you are – and I don't want to watch that happen."

Cassandra looked irritated again. "There you go again, Jacob. Basically telling me you don't trust me with myself –"

"I don't trust _magic_ ; I didn't say anything about how I didn't trust you."

"You might as well have!"

"Are you really going to continue to be mad at me about this?"

"Yes, yes I am! Until you can understand that I can take care of myself then-"

"So you're asking me to stop caring about ya, is that it?"

"No, of course not, you just don't have to protect me all the time!"

"Yeah, I do, Cassandra."

"Why Jake?"

"Because I can't risk seeing you get hurt, okay?"

"But why? Why does that matter to you so much?"

"Because I couldn't live if you were -!" That shut Cassandra up, maybe not for good, but for long enough. Jacob took in a deep breath. "If you weren't around, I … I don't wanna know what that's like, all right? I don't ever want to know what that's like."

Cassandra was speechless.

He continued. "But you go around, insisting to put yourself in danger every chance you get, like you're trying to _prove_ something to all of us – Cassie, you don't need our approval! And even if ya did, you had mine the-"

Jacob was surprisingly interrupted by Cassandra's lips pressed against his. Out of shock he stiffened up, and with Cassandra sensing his tension the kiss ended shortly after. She looked down, almost as if she was embarrassed by her actions, and she looked like she was fixing to say something. Instead of Jacob listening to what she was about to ramble about, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, gently kissing her in return.

The kiss deepened, and Cassandra draped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace. His arms tightened around her – her hands running through the back of his hair. After a few minutes they pulled away – both wearing grins across the faces. Jacob cleared his throat, Cassandra looking a little stunned.

She softly giggled. "Sorry, I um – I didn't really give you much warning."

Jacob shook his head, smiling down at her. "You don't gotta apologize for anything."

She beamed. "I'm sorry, Jake. I was being over sensitive, like usual, and –"

"Again, Cassie," he let out a slight chuckle. "You don't gotta apologize for anything. I was being a stubborn idiot, like usual. I understand – I constantly scold you for using magic, even when you've really got pretty good at it. I just get worried, and then I seem to turn into a jerk." He sweetly smiled. "What was that ya yelled at me earlier? 'Emotionally stunted'?"

"Gosh. Did I actually say that?" She blushed. "I'm sorry. I would rather never remember all the horrible stuff I've said to you the past few weeks."

"Cass, you're apologizing again." He laughed.

"Yes, but I mean it. I was a bit of a you-know-what at times."

"Yeah, but hey, I was, too." He shrugged. "Besides, I think everything you said was perfectly sound."

"Well," she considered it, playfully. She scrunched up her nose and said, "Even if it was, I still feel bad."

He just smiled at her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me?" He asked, now looking her in the eyes.

She had a slight twinkle in her eyes as she said, "I forgave you the moment you said you couldn't live without me."

"Now, I didn't say it like that," She looked at him with a smirk. He contently sighed. "But it is true, however you choose to say it."

"I don't want to know what it would be like if you weren't around either." Cassandra then enveloped her arms around Jacob's rip cage, giving him a tight and expressive hug. He reciprocated, holding her in his arms for as long as he could.

Still holding on to her, Jake said, "We should get back down there, before they start to suspect something."

Cassandra sighed into his chest. "If we have to." She pulled back, searching his eyes. "But, what is … _this_ now?" She asked, gesturing her fingers back and forth between them.

Jacob looked as clueless as Cassandra. "Why don't we figure that out as we go?"

She grinned. "Sounds like a plan, Stan." Jacob closed his eyes and just sighed. She giggled. "It's a good saying. I'm keeping it."

"Is it though?"

She scrunched her nose at him again. "I think it is."

Jacob didn't respond, he couldn't resist the nose scrunch. He then just simply kissed her again – Cassandra happily obliging.

"Cassandra? Stone?" Baird's voice echoed down the halls of the library. They quickly parted, both looking towards the direction of Baird's voice. "You guys all right up here? It got awfully quiet, we got a little worried."

Cassandra laughed at _why_ it had gotten quiet. She looked up at him and sighed. "Ready?"

Stone grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers, and said, "No." Before pulling her along, out of the planetarium, and into the big, bold, scary world of Baird and Jones. God help them.

As they walked down the stairs of the library, meeting Eve half way, they saw Ezekiel and Jenkins in the same spots in the Annex – continuing their reading. Ezekiel raised his brows, eyeing them as they entered.

"You guys finally hug it out?" he asked, almost seeming worried.

Cassandra and Jacob looked at each other, trying to hide their smirks. "Yeah," Cassandra said, unwillingly grinning. "You could say that." She plopped in a seat beside Jones, Jacob across from her. They were smiling the entire time – even when they weren't looking at each other.

Ezekiel looked at them both, brows furrowed. "What's so funny?"

Baird rolled her eyes. "Oh Jones," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keep reading – we need to find the source of this magic."

"All right, but I'm still confused." Jones went back to his book.

"Well, Mr. Stone, Ms. Cillian," Jenkins said, now standing beside Jacob. "We will continue to have a nice period of silence in the library, I hope."

Cassandra looked at Jacob with a soft smile and said, "Yeah, Jenkins. I think we will." Jacob smiled back at her.

"I still don't get it." Ezekiel announced, once again. "What're you smiling 'bout?"

Eve, Jacob, and Cassandra laughed – even Jenkins showed an amused facial expression.

Ezekiel groaned. "What?"

* * *

 _Reviews are like Orange Chocolate  
I love Orange Chocolate _


End file.
